


Light Reading

by Keantha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keantha/pseuds/Keantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve comes across a pamphlet written by Pepper and Rhodey he is a little suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ten years since I did any sort of writing so please bare with me for any mistakes. Comments and suggestions are loved. Thank you also to my amazing beta Firedancer for her help!

Steve frowned faintly as he looked at the thin, rectangular booklet in his hand. He had come across it while looking for something to read in the tower’s library. Tony hadn’t even seem to be aware he had a library, saying something about everything being on Jarvis anyway, but as usual Steve had started to lose track of what he was babbling about when Tony went into a tangent about public domains and freedom of the internet.

The booklet was a little old and worn, the paper starting to yellow at the edges. It had caught his interest when he found it shoved in the pages of another book. The title though concerned him a bit as it seemed rather cruel, 'The Care and Feeding of Your StarkPet.‘

Flicking it open, Steve frowned more seeing that it had apparently been written by Pepper and Rhodey. Glancing down at the foreword, Steve saw red as he skimmed over the printed words. Quickly flicking through the few short pages, he felt horrible for Tony that the people he seemed to care about most are done something so demeaning and horrible.

For a moment he struggled with the impulse to destroy it, to insure that Tony would never, ever find it but that choice was taken out of his hands as the library door opened to reveal the man in question himself.

“Huh, so I do have a library. Weird. This is probably more of Pepper’s doing. She loves tech but said there is something about holding a book.” Tony shrugged heading straight for him even as Steve tried to shove the booklet back into its hiding place.

“Steve...what are you doing?”

“Um, well I..that is..”

Tony lunged around him with a grin, trying to see what he had hidden. There was a brief struggle as Steve tried to hang onto the booklet and Tony tugged at it. Tony grinned in triumph as he danced back with the booklet in hand.

“Ha! Mine now. Let’s see what this is.” He quickly flipped it open as Steve tried in vain to stop him.

“Tony, wait!”

“Oh...Steve, where did you find this?” Tony’s tone gave nothing away as he glanced over the pages.

Steve’s shoulders slumped a bit, “I’m so sorry Tony. I found it in one of the books. I can’t believe they would..” He trailed off confusion clear in his eyes as Tony started laughing.

“I thought we had lost this! Oh God, wait till I tell Pep you found this. She will die.” Tony grinned wickedly though the expression eased some seeing the confusion on Steve’s face.

“You thought this was real?” He smiled warmly setting the booklet down on a shelf before moving to stand chest to chest with him, gazing up amused. Before Steve could really register what Tony was about to do, he leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against Steve’s lips.

To say Steve had thought about this moment a lot was too ridiculous to even try and measure but in all of his day dreams, all of his plans and schemes this scenario never came up. Steve would protest to his dying day the faint whimper he gave when Tony finally pulled away to smile up at him.

“That is unbelievably sweet that you think you need to protect me from something like that. I’ve known about that thing since Pepper and Rhodey wrote it seven years ago. I was a very different person then and let’s just say we were all three rather intoxicated while we cooked that thing up.”

“You helped them write that?” Steve was definitely confused now. He had heard about Tony’s wild past but who would want something like that written about them.

“Yeah, I did. For two reasons. One, they didn’t mean it. It was written and presented as a gag gift. I had a hand in writing the original on some bar napkins, that I then took and had made into the booklets. I then gave them to Pep and Rhodey as christmas presents that year. You should have seen their faces!” Tony grinned wickedly before continuing softly, “And two, they did mean it.”

“But you just said..” Steve started to pull back but when Tony tensed, he sighed and pulled the smaller man into a tighter hug. Tentatively he rested his cheek on top of Tony’s head, smiling when the genius made a happy little grumbling sound.

“They meant it, but not they way you are thinking. They love me and want me happy. They both know I need someone to take care of me. Pep tried but we rub each other raw. Too much history both good and bad there.”

Steve was silent for a moment before glancing down at the booklet on the shelf. He knew if he chose to let go of Tony, to pull back and ignore the kiss that Tony would let him. He would never bring it up again and wouldn’t let things get awkward with the team.

“Guess I better read up then hadn’t I?” Steve smirked at the startled way Tony jerked his head back to look up at him. It made something low in his stomach tighten to see the hope brighten Tony’s dark eyes.

“Yeah?”

Dipping his head for another kiss, Steve murmured softly, “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Care and Feeding of your Stark pet

By Pepper Potts & James Rhodes

Foreword:

So you have decided you wish to own a Stark...are you out of your mind?! Do you know how high maintenance they are? Seriously though...you want to do this? If you answer yes to this..seek immediate psychiatric help. If you are still reading this, God help your soul and go stock up on liquor.

**Chapter one: Sexuality**

Hey it's a Stark ok? Sexuality is right up there with food and oxygen for them. Be forewarned, they will sleep with you. It doesn't matter if you are gay or straight, man or woman. They will seduce you. Notice I didn't say try because let's face it. They will get what they want in the end. It's not a matter of if, just a matter of when.

With that said, understand for your Stark it is not about sex (though God knows they love that part) it's about affection. Sex is one of the only ways a Stark knows how to show affection. Well that and throwing money and gifts at you (that will be covered in a later chapter). A Stark pet will not want, or appreciate, being cuddled or held, though they happily accept kissing at any opportunity. With this in mind, also be aware that your Stark will take any chance they are given to kiss, grope, and generally molest you despite the place or situation (read in public or press confrence.)

Given how extremely sexual a Stark pet is, it is little wonder they are very charming and suave. This can cause problems as unless very well monitored they can be tempted away. So keep a close watch on your pet (or a leash if that's your sort of thing) or you might end up losing them.

**Chapter Two: Personality**

Depending on your Stark, their personalities vary a great deal. The older breed was reported to be charming in public but vicious in private. Thankfully that breed is no longer available. The breed we all know is a mess but a good pet overall.

Your Stark will be vain, egotistical, cocky, hardheaded, and has a tendency of being very unaware of their surroundings at times. With that said, they are also very loyal, giving, and brave. Given the chance there is nothing your Stark pet will not do or give to you. If treated with love, kindness and patiences (oh God the patience you will need) you and your Stark will be life long companions.

**Chapter Three: Actual attempts at Feeding and care**

Stark pets have a tendency to not notice little needs like food or sleep. As mentioned above, they tend to become very focused and lose track of all time. Your Stark can often go for days on caffeine intake alone. This is highly unhealthy for both your pet and you as a sleep deprived Stark tends to create chaos.

In committing to own a Stark you are signing your life away. It is not dissimilar to caring for a newborn infant. You have to monitor your Stark at all times or they will get into mischief. You have to ensure that they eat regularly and limit their caffine intake. Also note that you will often have to check on the status of their coffee mugs and maker as in a fuge your Stark will not notice if there is mold, oil or grease in their mug. You will have to make sure your Stark takes a shower every few days as left unattended they are extremely messy and unwilling to do most basic grooming.

Sleep is often a losing fight when owning a Stark. You will lose as much sleep as you try to get them to take. Consider yourself successful if you manage to get your Stark to sleep four hours in a 72 hour period. Besides the sleep your Stark refuses to get, you will lose quite a bit yourself due to stress and worry over your pet.

The biggest concern that comes from owning a Stark though is the alcohol issue. All Stark pets are extreme alcoholics. There is little they won't do for a drink. Closely monitor your Stark's alcohol intake at all times, limit them to one or two drinks in a public setting; three or four in private. This will allow your Stark the relaxation of the drink but keep them from becoming intoxicated. When drunk Starks are very nasty and aggressive. If you find your pet in this state do not try reasoning with them. Simply remove the liquor from their area and leave them alone.

In closing, if you have read all of this and still wish to own a Stark pet I wish you luck. Owning a Stark is the most frustrating, hair pulling, stressful and wonderful experience you can have.


End file.
